Deathless Quest
The Deathless Quest is a game mode released in the Infinity Blade III: Ausar Rising update released on December 19, 2013, for a more challenging game experience. In the game mode, the player chooses their best equipment to enter the quest; all other pieces of equipment are left at the Hideout. Moreover, all gold and chips are stored at the hideout too, though un-equipped gems can be brought to the quest. You can only play the Deathless Quest after defeating Galath at least once. Gameplay The Deathless Quest is played in this order: * Act 1 * Act 2 * Act 3 (Siris) * Interlude - The Bloodmage * Act 3 (Isa) * Act 4 (Siris) * Interlude - Ausar Rising * Interlude - Power Vacuum * Interlude - Reflection * Act 4 (Isa) * Act 5 Inside the Deathless Quest, the enemies often have higher levels and boss Titan perks. If Siris or Isa are defeated by a Titan, his or her items are taken away along with all gold and chips gained through the quest, and the quest restarts. The lost items are labeled as "Deathless Loot" and cannot be rebought from the store. When the player defeats the Titan who took away their equipment, the lost equipment, chips and money are restored and can be again used in the quest. If, however, the player is defeated before the Titan is reached, their items are lost and will return to the OG store with all equipped gems. Certain items are only available for purchase in the Deathless Quest store: *Axis *Yhurle Axe *The Iron Rod *The Patriot *Cyclopian Helm *Disk Armor *Worm Hole *Dark Crystal *Vybrix Blade *Ouroboros *Sacrum *Diortem Brace *Kermec Helm *Kermec Armor *Ring of Rings *Soulless Circle *Aegis Plate *Samus When the entire Deathless Quest is finished, all items will become able to be upgraded to level 15 via Jensen. If Deathless Quest is completed 5 times, their items can be upgraded to level 20. Every 5 Deathless Quests you can upgrade your weapons and armor 5 more levels up to level 200. Trivia *The glitch in where if the app is closed from multitasking during a Deathless Quest, the game will be counted it as a forfeit and all items will be lost. * Every once in a while, you will receive a notification stating "The Deathless Quest has forgiven you! Come back to the Hideout to collect your lost items", which will return what you have lost back to you. *There are two ways to get your items back without having to kill the Titan: **1: First, restart your last awakening. Second, completely close Infinity Blade III and relaunch the game. Third, go on any quest except the Deathless Quests and after you complete the quest, the Deathless Loot should be returned to you. **2: Delete and reinstall the game (mare sure Cloud Saving is enabled) and as soon as it is reinstalled the loot will automatically be returned *You can get your items back if you complete an act with the character, who you lost your items with. Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Gameplay Category:IB3 1.2 Category:Infinity Blade Universe